


43

by Thomas_Weird



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), Batman: Streets of Gotham, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Angst and Humor, Apocalypse, Demons, Gen, Ghosts, Horror, Humor, M/M, Mummies, Other, Succubi & Incubi, Urban Fantasy, Vampires, Zombies
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3819865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomas_Weird/pseuds/Thomas_Weird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Да не обольстит вас никто никак: ибо день тот не придет, доколе не придет прежде отступление и не откроется человек греха, сын погибели, противящийся и превозносящийся выше всего, называемого Богом или святынею" (2 Фес. 2, 3-4).</p><p>Это подборка историй о героях с Земли-42, где Бэтмен - вампир, мир, где люди сосуществуют со сверхъестественными формами жизни.<br/>Одно из патрулирований Бэтмена и Робина, приближающийся День рождения Дэмиана, воспоминания Брюса и многое другое.</p><p>История не закончена и я планирую продолжить работу над этой вселенной.</p>
            </blockquote>





	43

_Несколько лет назад_

\- Тебе конец, тварь!  
Брюс поднял голову за секунду до того, как на него обрушился поток расплавленного свинца. Высокий черный силуэт растаял в кипящем зеркальном потоке. Преступная группировка - женщины и мужчины в бронежилетах и масках с нацарапанными на них крестами - все они вздохнули с облегчением, не веря до конца, что кошмар остался позади и им удалось уцелеть в схватке с одним из легендарных чудовищ Готэма.  
\- Не так уж он и крут, - нерешительно протянул один из них. Вышло или нет - стоило сваливать отсюда и найти другое логово, раз старый металлургический завод не оправдал ожиданий.

Дик не понял, пришло ли время вмешаться, но он устал ждать у бэтмобиля. Едва ли эта штуковина нуждалась в охране, а если и так - это был отличный повод проверить его системы безопасности. Грейсон похлопал бэтмобиль по бронированному боку, точно пса. Поверхность была такой гладкой, что в ночной темноте транспорт становился почти прозрачным.  
\- Вам следовало использовать серебро. Но где его взять столько? Это просто ужасно дорого, даже для таких грабителей, как вы, - его звонкий голос разнесся по цеху.

Дик вошел в ангар, не пытаясь быть бесшумным - его когти щелкали по каменным плитам, и щелчки напоминали стук каблуков. Каблуков, которыми, при желании, можно вспороть человеческое брюхо.  
\- Это еще что такое?  
Грейсон обиделся на "что" и вышел на свет, позволяя рассмотреть себя получше. Сейчас, пока Бэтмен собирался во всех смыслах этого слова, прожекторы снова горели ярко.  
\- Я - Робин.  
Он расправил плечи и взъерошился, демонстрируя оперение - ярко-красный пух на грудной клетке, переходящий в оттенки желтого и зеленого. Брюс называл это оперение детским и говорил, что с возрастом Грейсон перелиняет и не будет таким пестрым. Если книги не врут. Информации о представителях его вида было крайне мало, а их самих осталось еще меньше.

Несмотря на то, что одежда Дику была без надобности, на нем были шорты и ремни с амуницией. За спиной болтался дурацкий плащ, на котором очень настаивал Брюс, и за который Грейсон постоянно цеплялся хвостом. Дик уже решил: когда вырастет, никаких плащей он носить не будет.  
Ему нравилось работать по ночам в паре с Брюсом. Ему нравилось быть самим собой - настоящим, без дурацких иллюзий, без маскировок и бесконечных попыток выдать себя за человека. В цирке все было проще - у владельца была лицензия, и неприятные люди в сутанах и с мерзким запахом не задавали лишних вопросов. То были хорошие времена, пока его родителей не убили фанатики, а самого Дика не вышвырнули на помойку, не зная, как обращаться с маленьким демоном. Инкубов и суккубов почти не осталось, и жили они сплоченными закрытыми общинами. Грейсоны были исключением, и осиротевший Дик был слишком юн, чтобы без них обойтись. Если бы его не забрал Брюс, птенец бы не выжил на улицах Готэма, где хоть и всегда полно всякой нечисти, они не были подходящим местом для ребенка.

Дик приуныл, когда понял, что другие никогда не видят его "настоящего", а только улучшенную под свои вкусовые предпочтения версию. Не помогло даже слабое утешение Брюса, который сказал, что любой бы убил Дика, чтобы получить такую способность нравиться. Дик не хотел нравиться только из-за своей внешности, из-за своей магии, которая делала его привлекательным при любых обстоятельствах. Он хотел быть "крутым парнем" заслуженно.  
"Зато из тебя получается лучшая на свете мишень"

Бэтмен умел подбодрить, как никто другой, но он оказался прав - работа Робином изменила жизнь Дика в лучшую сторону. Ему нравилось драться - с людьми и с нелюдями, со всеми, кто нарушал шаткие законы города, стоящего у самых врат Ада, нравилось думать, что он на страже порядка и равновесия. Что он сделает Готэм лучше, рано или поздно. Брюс постоянно об этом говорил.  
Мысли Грейсона перескакивали с одного на другое - ему всегда было сложно сосредоточиться на чем-то одном и удерживать внимание.  
Вот было бы неплохо, чтобы перестали зудеть рожки, которые едва прорезались из-под кожи и постоянно воспалялись. Альфред готовил хорошую мазь, но она действовала недолго. Старик Пенниуорт нравился Дику, несмотря на вечное брюзжание Брюса о том, что дворецкий-зомби уже не тот. Может быть, Альфред уже не мог рассказывать своих занимательных историй потому, что язык у него совсем распух, а челюсть отваливалась, но его мычание было красноречивее любых слов.

Грейсон думал о старике, разбираясь с преступниками. Он был быстрым, очень быстрым, и уворачиваться от пуль было для Робина занимательной игрой - особенно, когда глупые люди начали стрелять друг в друга. Дик помнил о том, что убивать нельзя, и он позволял бандитам выполнить всю грязную работу за него. 

В помещении потянуло сквозняком - пронизывающей сыростью, оставляющей во рту вкус влажной земли. Брюс не собирался оставаться без ужина. Расплавленный до семисот градусов Цельсия свинец конечно же, не мог убить его, но заставил развоплотиться и принять форму тумана. Теперь Бэтмен стягивал молекулы обратно, собираясь в единое целое. Прожекторы померкли снова, будто из них высасывали свет, и температура упала еще ниже. 

На все остальное у Брюса ушло несколько секунд - связать выживших, сложить трупы в одно место, вызвать полицию, промокнуть губы салфеткой, отвесить подзатыльник своему протеже.  
\- За что? - Дик едва удержался на ногах.  
\- За то, что даешь советы врагам, как меня уничтожить, - глаза Бэтмена горели ровным красным светом, но, похоже, он совсем не злился - "следовало использовать серебро", - передразнил Брюс, подталкивая Робина к бэтмобилю.  
\- Что дальше? Проинструктируешь их касательно святой воды?  
\- Только если ты спрячешь конфеты снова, - фыркнул Дик. До рассвета оставалось еще несколько часов, и кто знает, с чем еще им предстоит столкнуться.  
Дик не думал о том, что им предстоит, он жил здесь и сейчас - в кабине, залитой теплым алым светом, который разгонял прогоркший холод, без сомнений и без страха - все это достанется тем, кто попадется им на пути. На пути к туманному, но, безусловно, славному будущему.

***

_Сейчас_

Ему не послышалось. Брюс не открывал глаза, надеясь, что его оставят в покое, но настойчивый стук повторился.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, Дик рванул крышку гроба на себя.  
Брюс лежал на шелковой мягкой обивке, обнаженный, скрестив руки на груди, прикрывая сердце.  
\- Я знаю, ты не спишь, - Грейсон расценил голое тело, как приглашение, и начал забираться в гроб. - У тебя веко дергается.  
\- Прекрати.  
Брюс уперся руками в грудь Дика, который принялся усаживаться на него верхом.  
\- Дик, нет.  
\- Нет...- протянул Грейсон, сладко улыбнувшись, - или да?  
Уэйн скрежетнул зубами. Его кожу обтянуло одеждой - немного старомодным черным строгим костюмом. Иллюзия была такой убедительной, что можно было различить слабый душок нафталина с оттенком плесени.  
\- "Нет" всегда означает "нет", Дик, - Брюс бесцеремонно столкнул его с себя. Грейсон взмахнул руками, как крыльями и мягко приземлился на пол склепа, высеченного в стене бэт-пещеры, подобно келье. Брюс вздохнул и рассыпался пеплом, чтобы появиться уже за спиной Дика, поправляя узел галстука, пронзенный булавкой с маленькой жемчужиной.  
\- Я надеюсь, была причина, чтобы прервать мой сон.

У него всегда было скверное настроение, когда его будили в светлое время суток. Брюс поправил небольшую подушку с пенополистиролом и задвинул крышку на место. Помимо его спального места - кипарисово-стального гроба элитной марки "Бэйтсвил" с катодной защитой от коррозии, в склепе находились еще два саркофага, которые, несмотря на свой солидный возраст, были в прекрасном состоянии. Брюс отвернулся от места покоя своих родителей, а заодно - от замурованного прохода в более древние помещения склепа. Династия Уэйнов насчитывала не одно поколение, но надобности тревожить их останки не было.

\- Ну конечно! - Дик вышел из склепа и вздохнул с облегчением - запах дерьма летучих мышей, ракетного топлива и сырости был лучше пронизывающего холода склепа. В пещере было оживление - Альфред смывал с бэтмобиля мыльную пену, в то время, как Тим что-то увлеченно рассказывал старому зомби,с которым удивительно легко находил общий язык. Может быть, из-за схожести своей природы - Дрейк был мертв уже очень давно, преодолев путь смерти в несколько тысяч лет. В Древнем Египте туберкулез не лечили, и маленький принц был похоронен со всеми почестями в гробнице, где пребывал до того дня, пока его не обнаружила пара археологов. Дрейки были служителями одного из полузабытых культов и страстно мечтали о ребенке. Случилось чудо - и Тимоти, носивший тогда другое имя, очнулся от вечного сна. Он оказался способным мальчиком и быстро освоил и язык, и порядки нового мира, в котором очутился по воле богов. И пусть ему пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы собрать количество жизненной энергии, достаточного, чтобы выглядеть,не вызывая подозрений у простых смертных, в глубине его запавших глаз плескались отголоски вечности. Сейчас Дрейк не испытывал необходимости в маскировке, и находился в своей "естественной" форме. Невысокий чуть сутулый подросток, обтянутый слоями бесконечных бинтов, которые прилегали так плотно, что производили впечатление второй кожи, которая была у Тима сухой и похожей на пергамент, пропитанный эфирными маслами - запах бальзамирующей жидкости не выветрился спустя тысячи лет. На Тиме были джинсы и футболка, поверх которой были наброшены ремни, пересекающиеся крест-накрест на впалой груди. Их скрепляла круглая металлическая пластина с изображением птицы. У него был пояс с инструментами, видимо, он занимался мелким ремонтом до этого. Дрейк был тихим молчаливым подростком, но иногда проявлял просто фантастическое упорство. Например, когда заявился в особняк Уэйна и попросился в помощники Бэтмена. Он не просто убедил Брюса в том, что нужен ему - он поставил его перед фактом, впрочем, Брюс был благодарен ему за это, пусть благодарность не была тем чувством, которое он умел выразить должным образом. Зато он предоставил Дрейку просторное помещение и несколько тонн отменного пустынного песка, тысячелетиями впитывающего в себя энергию жаркого африканского солнца. Там Тим хранил свои канопы - алебастровые кувшины, в которых хранились его внутренние органы, погруженные в вязкую смесь душистых смол и масел. Теперь, правда, в целях безопасности стоило сменить на дверях замки - дисгармония отношения Тимоти и Дэмиана набирала обороты.

Брюс подошел к бэт-компьютеру и активировал голографическую панель. Было всего два часа дня, в Готэме шел дождь, отважные полицейские предотвратили ограбление банка и никаких новостей от Лиги Справедливости.

\- Рабочие закончили устанавливать подиум и все те дурацкие конструкции. Осталось только украсить все это, и я уверен, что ты хочешь присоединиться, чтобы мы сделали это вместе, - Дик сиял. Он делал вид, что не чувствует, как надвигалась буря, и продолжал трещать, как сорока. Несмотря на близость, у них с Бэтменом были тяжелые отношения - слишком много ссор и расхождений в принципах. Дик старался изо всех сил не обращать внимания на все то, что так сильно огорчало или раздражало его в приемном отце. Дик верил, что любовь и уважение помогают справиться с самым несносным характером, и что семья - это слишком важно, чтобы размениваться на обиды.  
\- День Рождения моего маленького братика - разве это не повод проводить больше времени вместе? Знаешь, там несколько коробок всякой блестящей фигни и никакого серебра, зато феерверки и мишура, я уверен, что тебе понравится.

Речь Грейсона потонула в курлыканье, а Брюс окончательно потерялся в словесном потоке. Он не мог отвести взгляда от пронзительно-синего треугольника, выделявшегося на фоне черно-серых перьев Найтвинга - их было видно в вырезе наполовину расстегнутой рубашки, небрежно заправленной в штаны. Чем больше Брюс смотрел на них, тем ярче становился цвет, и тем сложнее было отвернуться, перышки переливались и мерцали, их хотелось рассмотреть поближе и коснуться.  
\- Прекрати! - Брюс повернулся на каблуках, упершись взглядом в светящуюся панель, пытаясь избавиться от наваждения. Хуже треугольника были только яркие полоски на крыльях Дика, расправленных на всю длину. Брюс не знал, для чего нужна подобная расцветка оперения - для защиты или в качестве приманки - но это работало даже на него.  
\- Прекратить что? - Дик непонимающе моргнул, - Но, знаешь, если тебе не нравятся воздушные шары, это не проблема. В семьях принято все делать вместе, вместе готовиться к праздникам, это по-настоящему сближает, и...  
\- Я знаю, как это принято в семьях, - холодно отозвался Брюс. Прошло много лет, действительно много - больше половины века, но он помнил, как это - встречать праздники в кругу семьи. Например, Рождество. Тогда, в детстве, он не понимал этого, и отвращение от религиозного праздника перебивалось разве что подарками. Сейчас он с нежностью вспоминал то, как они вместе украшали рождественское дерево и слушали песни хористов.

В те далекие дни начала века двери дома Уэйн были открыты для всех. Марта и Томас скрывали свою принадлежность к вампирскому племени и вели при этом активную общественную деятельность. Они верили, что перемирие между людьми и нелюдями возможно, и что есть способ разрушить древнее проклятье, которое питает Готэм силой, но приносит несчастье его обитателям. В городе Уэйнов любили, несмотря на множащиеся зловещие слухи. После их гибели в переулке Преступлений маленькому Брюсу казалось, что мир рухнул. Он не мог смириться с утратой и ушел в себя - и в книги. Он не появлялся на людях и со временем заперся в особняке, не покидая его, заколотив все окна. Дом Уэйнов превратился в медленно загнивающий склеп. Несколько лет спустя в одну из лунных ночей двери дома открылись, и Брюс, почти достигший на тот момент совершеннолетия, покинул особняк, Готэм и страну. 

Его странствия по миру закончились с началом Второй мировой войны. Брюс вернулся, но окна разваливающегося особняка остались заколоченными - память о трагической утрате была все еще слишком сильна, и она сочилась из каждой трещины дома. Брюс видел лица родителей в разводах плесени, лужи зловонной гнили в коридорах были, точно черная кровь, а возня грызунов напоминала шорох жемчужных бусин, рассыпающихся по брусчатке.  
Сейчас Брюс думал, что тогда просто не был готов. Его багаж так и остался неразобран - Уэйн прошел сквозь особняк, точно тот был пустынным миражом, желанной, но пустой фальшивкой. Он спустился глубоко вниз, через подземелья, пещеру, к череде грубо выбитых в скале ступеней, похожих на хребет давно издохшего ящера. Из непроницаемого провала, которым был вход в семейный склеп веяло забвением и избавлением от боли, и Брюс поддался ему.

Его сон длился больше половины века. Из забытья его выдернул запах - совершенно невозможный в этом гиблом месте, сладкий запах лакрицы, карамели и сахарной ваты, и странный звон, точно отголосок давно забытой мелодии из музыкальной шкатулки.  
Брюс поднялся, и с него ручьями потекла пыль, потянулась серебристым шлейфом паутина. Наваждение пропало - музыка потерялась среди каменной кладки, а запах утонул в неподвижном застоявшемся воздухе. Брюс подумал было продолжить свой сон, но не смог - голову заполнили мысли про особняке, он вспомнил Альфреда и миллион других вещей, которые он оставил там, наверху.  
За шестьдесят лет мир изменился до неузнаваемости, но Брюс справился с этим. Он восстановил документы, став своим собственным наследником и привел особняк в приличный вид - пока лишь в виде иллюзии, понимая, что ремонт займет недели, а то и месяцы.  
Прогулка по Готэму нового тысячелетия стала новой точкой отсчета. Город захлебывался от крови, от ненависти и зла, его раздирали в клочья беспорядки и древний ужас проклятья, пропитавшего почву.

По легенде много веков назад в Готэме, у самых врат Ада был убит могущественный колдун, который поклялся мстить, пока город не падет.  
Брюс вернулся в особняк. Его тошнило от выпитой крови и усталости, от обилия впечатлений и копошащихся, точно черви, мыслей в голове. Он твердо решил, чего хочет. Готэм нуждался в нем, а Брюс - в справедливости и возмездии, и сейчас для того, чтобы его идея обрела целостность, ему не хватало только одного.

Летучая мышь залетела в комнату, разбив стекло в кабинете Томаса Уэйна. 

Гаджетами и сопутствующей техникой Брюс обзавелся позже, на первых порах он обходился тем, что изменял свой облик, приближая его к своей истинной форме. От заката до рассвета он патрулировал улицы города, карая преступников - людей и нелюдей, всех, кто преступал шаткие законы.  
В одну из ночей что-то пришло с порывом ветра, разорвавшего тяжелые облака, обнажив оскал луны.  
Бэтмен поймал рваный листок когтистой лапой за секунду до того, как он шлепнулся ему на лицо. Он расправил мокрую бумагу. Это была рекламная афиша.  
\- "Цирк уродов Хэйли", - прочитал Брюс. Афиша была сделана под старинку, и выглядела так, как он привык. "Пожиратель лавы", "Люди-кроты", "Летающие Грейсоны". Брюс присмотрелся к стилизованному изображению птицеподобных существ на трапециях, под которым стояла пометка о наличии лицензии Конгрегации доктрины веры. От бумаги исходил слабый запах лакричных леденцов и сахарной ваты.  
Неделю спустя, когда цирк раскинул за городом шатры и оглашал окрестности какофонией звуков, среди которых, поскрипывая и хромая, стелилась мелодия, похожая на музыку из разбитой шкатулки, Брюс отправился на представление, затерявшись среди пестрых тряпичных куполов, охваченный призраком того жутковатого восторга, который испытывал в далеком и безнадежно растоптанном детстве.  
Тем вечером в цирке произошла трагедия, и чуть позже Брюс приютил мальчишку, совсем еще птенца вырвав его из хищных лап улиц и цепких пальцев инквизиции.

С тех пор прошло около десяти лет.

\- Ты разбудил меня, Дик. Летучие мыши - ночные животные, я не знаю, когда до тебя, наконец, дойдет.  
\- Но ты согласен, да, Брюс? Да? Я знал, что ты согласишься, иначе не стал бы забираться в склеп. Ты кондиционер там поставил? Ужасно холодно.  
Грейсон пахнет жженым сахаром. Брюс не знал, почему, может из-за того, что из человеческой пищи инкуб мог усваивать только подслащенную воду, а может, этот запах существовал только для Брюса и другие обоняли Дика иначе.  
Грейсон внимательно смотрел на него, и усмехнулся, когда Брюс немного подался вперед.  
\- Хочешь сделать это сейчас? - игриво спросил он.  
\- Хочу подняться наверх и заняться гребаными декорациями. Где Дэмиан?  
\- Кажется, он играл во дворе с псами. Или псом. Они что-то раскапывали в саду. Или закапывали.  
\- Надеюсь, не одного из рабочих, - проворчал Брюс.  
Все было хорошо, но он даже надеяться не мог на то, что все пройдет гладко. Затишье последних дней подсказывало ему, что надвигается беда.  
Скоро.

***

Черный пес был огромен. Он скалился и рычал, и изо рта его свисали ниточки слюны. Он прижал острые уши к массивной голове, и все в позе могучего зверя свидетельствовало о том, что он готовится к прыжку.  
\- Я просил, чтобы в доме не было животных, - Брюс прошел мимо агрессивно настроенного дога.  
Дэмиан указал рукой на Дика.  
\- Тогда почему он здесь?  
\- Дик животное не больше, чем я или ты, ты знаешь это.  
Грейсон пропустил оскорбление мимо ушей, направившись к коробкам.  
\- Ты кормил своего Цербера? - небрежно бросил он через плечо.  
\- Его имя Тит, тупица. Как у императора.  
\- Вот оно что, - Дик не удержался и фыркнул. Дэмиан был слишком серьезным, а серьезные дети выглядят смешными, даже если могут вывернуть человека наизнанку щелчком пальцев.

За время, пока они с Брюсом поднялись из пещеры в особняк, миновав несколько десятков высеченных в скале ступеней, Грейсон успел сменить внешность, и теперь выглядел как смуглый молодой человек лет двадцати, темноволосый и синеглазый.  
\- И я покормил его, - Дэмиан подошел к псу и похлопал его по морде, чем моментально успокоил. Животное принялось облизывать ему пальцы, вызвав на лице мальчика улыбку, - ты же не думал, что я мог забыть?  
\- Ну нет. Ты же не такой растяпа, как я, - Дик потянул из коробки вереницу разноцветных флажков. Из всей семьи, исключая, пожалуй, Альфреда, ему единственному удалось наладить отношения с сыном Брюса. Грейсон подкупал его дружелюбием и отсутствием злопамятности, не тратил времени на обиды и, казалось, был всегда искренним.

Он будто и не переживал из-за того, что под боком у него была бомба, которая ждала своего часа, чтобы взорваться.  
Дэмиан был уязвимым местом не только Брюса, но и Готэма. А, может быть, и целого мира. Он был загадкой, и само его появление на свет стало событием, выходящим за рамки возможного.

Брюс был стерилен для всех, кроме представителей своего вида, поэтому его когда-то бурный роман с Талией аль Гул не предвещал последствий, случившихся в один из тех безрадостных дней, когда в воздухе разливается беспричинная тревога и предчувствие беды, в дверь особняка Уэйна постучали. На ступенях, под проливным дождем стоял мальчик лет десяти в промокшем насквозь воскресном костюмчике, бледный и потерявшийся, произнесший всего два слова: "впусти меня".

Талия была дочерью Р'ас аль Гула - древнего существа, определить происхождение которого было задачей затруднительной. Исторические источники были крайне противоречивы и давали лишь призрачные намеки на могущественного старца, трактовки которых имели множество путей. Возможно, он был колдуном, одержимым, служителем забытого культа, а, может быть, демоном - воплощенным ужасом или же давно забытым божеством, заточенным в плоть, одним из тех, что вечность обречены скитаться по земле, пока мир не рухнет или не изменится до неузнаваемости. Кем бы ни был Р'ас аль Гул, его дочь Талия - женщина неземной красоты и чрезвычайно острого и коварного ума, не была ни человеком, ни, тем более, вампиром, а потому Брюс не верил, что она смогла зачать от него и произвести на свет монстра без вмешательства каких-то иных сил.  
Брюс делал тесты ДНК, он составлял натальные карты и даже обращался к прорицательнице мадам Ксанаду, выписав чек на астрономическую сумму, но чем больше ему удавалось узнать, тем возрастало количество вопросов, и тем сильнее становились скверные предчувствия относительно этого мальчика с серыми глазами и привычкой плевать кислотой в лицо каждому, кто посмел испортить ему настроение. Настроение у Дэмиана было переменчивым и непредсказуемым, приступы его агрессии сменялись апатией, а робкие ростки дружелюбия в любую секунду могли смениться истерикой. Когда Дэмиан терял контроль или впадал в ярость, вокруг умирали животные и растения, пища портилась, и все начинало стремительно разлагаться - дерево покрывалось гнилью и даже камень - паутиной трещин. Исключение представлял пес Дэмиана. Никто не знал, откуда взялся этот крупный черный дог - он просто пришел, и Дэмиан сделал жалобное лицо: "Можно мне его оставить?".

В глазах у Брюса потемнело, а просторный зал перевернулся. Брюс больше не утопал в мягкой поверхности ковра, а стоял перед старинной люстрой, хрустальные подвески которой с легким перезвоном струились вверх, напоминая щупальца актиний.  
\- Прекрати немедленно!  
\- Но так удобнее! - возмутился Дэмиан. Он стоял на обратной стороне ступеней и крепил гирлянду с флажками. Дик вцепился в перила, но секунду спустя расплылся в улыбке.  
\- Так и правда удобнее, не будь таким занудой, Брюс, - Грейсон с опаской протянул руку к коробке, вытаскивая из нее длинный плакат-растяжку, который следовало разместить на центральной стене.  
\- Я точно не свалюсь и не сверну шею? - Грейсон с опаской отлепился от перил и попытался стать ногами на стену. В голове у него зашумело, но затем стена стала восприниматься, как горизонтальная поверхность. Он порадовался, что переобулся в домашние туфли - отпечатков ботинок на своих драгоценных обоях Брюс бы не простил.  
\- Ты свернешь шею, Грейсон, только если я этого захочу, понятно? - самодовольно ответил Дэмиан.

Дэмиан появился в доме Брюса в неспокойное время - мир был под угрозой уничтожения, и Бэтмену было совсем не до того, чтобы заниматься мальчишкой. Пара недель - все время, что у него было, прежде, чем Лига Справедливости собралась снова, чтобы объединиться против общего врага. Дарксайд - бог из другой реальности, подготовил массовое вторжение своих подданных на Землю. Лига Справедливости одержала победу в этой кровавой войне, но для Бэтмена решающая схватка на планете Апоколипс стала последней. Он вышел из схватки с богом победителем, но вернуться ему не удалось.

Готэм остался без защитника, наступили тяжелые времена, и Дик взял на себя роль Бэтмена, а заодно и Дэмиана - под крыло. В обществе терпеливого и добродушного Грейсона мальчишка начал раскрываться и, в конце концов, поддаваться воспитанию.  
Для Дэмиана это была время понимания. Он осознал, как велика его сила, и сложно держать ее под контролем. Он чувствовал, что вспышки гнева и последующие за ними всплески энергии не всегда подчиняются ему, и это стало достаточным основанием для того, чтобы учится их подавлять. Особенно после того, как он, взломав бэт-компьютер, добрался до защищенных файлов Брюса, в которых содержалась разрозненная информация из фактов о самом Дэмиане и обрывков древних пророчеств, в которых шла речь о приходе на Землю Антихриста, которому суждено всех уничтожить. Той ночью у них с Диком состоялся тяжелый разговор, ставший основой их последующей крепкой дружбы.

\- Правда в том, что мы не знаем правды, братишка. Есть целая груда кусочков мозаики, часть из которых говорит о тебе, а часть - о разрушении мира, но нет ни одного прямого факта, который бы указывал на тебя. Пророчества - сложная штука, и у нас нет права на ошибку. Так вышло, что у тебя есть все шансы стать главным плохим парнем нашего мира... - Дик вздохнул, - особенно, если ты будешь и дальше мучить животных и тех, кто слабее. Но у нас всегда есть выбор. Я верю... В тебя. В то, что мы - и ты, в первую очередь, -справимся с этим, и твое место займет какой-нибудь другой несчастный, которому мы надерем зад.  
\- Вместе?  
Вместо ответа Дик кивнул. Они провели достаточно времени вместе, чтобы у Дэмиана появились зачатки доверия к инкубу, и достаточно времени, чтобы принять решение - не становится инструментом дьявольской машины Судного Дня.

А потом вернулся Брюс и все испортил.

Без Тима Дрейка ничего бы не получилось. Иногда складывалось впечатление, что без тихого мальчика с глазами вечности не получилось бы вообще ничего. Он всегда оказывался в нужном времени и в нужном месте, с безупречным чувством того, что что-то шло не так, что-то, что нужно было исправить, чтобы события двинулись в правильном направлении. Тим сравнивал временной поток с течением великого Нила, но объяснить то, как он понимает, что где-то в пространстве-времени произошла ошибка, он не мог. Из-за неумения объяснить, нежелания вдаваться в подробности, он лишился помощи Дика и Дэмиана - слишком быстро они смирились со смертью Брюса, слишком резко приняли решение жить дальше без него. Время показало, что решение было неправильным. Потому Красный Робин и не спешил - он знал, что время расставляет все по своим местам, оно же и покажет, кто был, в конечно счете, прав.

Тим забрал свои канопы с органами и спешно покинул Готэм, стоило ему убедиться, что его не воспринимают всерьез, а его расчеты пространственных колебаний сожрал пес. Наверное, это и стало последней каплей. Он отправился к Р'ас аль Гулу на поиски ответов, поиски подтверждений того, что он был прав, поиски Брюса в реке времени, такой похожей на великий Нил, и, в конце концов, поиски себя самого.  
Тим получил больше, чем планировал и даже больше, чем, как он считал, заслуживал. В обмен на некоторую информацию Дрейк получил доступ к Ямам Лазаря, источнику могущества и бессмертия. Он стал значительно сильнее, но главным стало то, что теперь он мог выглядеть совсем, как человек.  
Дрейк выяснил, что Бэтмен не умер, как все считали, не был сожжен до тла омега-лучами Дарксайда, а был выброшен в коридоры времени, где затерялся в потоке тысячелетий после предательства собственной памяти. Вернувшись в Готэм, Дрейк предоставил неопровержимые доказательства этого, и тогда, объединив усилия, Тим, Дик и Дэмиан помогли Брюсу найти дорогу домой.

Это стало последним путешествием Бэтмена. Брюс вернулся к своей не-жизни, но цена за это была высокой - он больше не мог покинуть Готэм. Пройдя сквозь многочисленные испытания, он принес на себе проклятье, которое связало его и Готэм навсегда. Проклятье стало путеводной нитью, которое вывело его из бесконечных скитаний, осветив путь, но с момента возвращения он больше не мог покинуть город. Невидимый барьер, существовавший только для Брюса, накрывал Готэм, как непроницаемый купол.  
Спасение стало ловушкой, а билет домой оказался билетом в один конец, но Уэйн не спешил растрачивать себя на пустые сожаления об утраченной свободе. Он мог полностью посвятить себя борьбе за город - сведя поначалу на нет все успехи Грейсона в привитии Дэмиану навыков первичной социализации. Но даже несмотря на полную бездарность Уэйна в отношении родительства, Дэмиан не сдавался. Он твердо решил - конца света не будет.

Конечно, от этого все живое не бесило его меньше.

Когда Тим и Альфред присоединились к украшению главного зала, предназначенного для торжества, пол и потолок вернулись на свои места. Дрейк принес список гостей - нужно было рассчитать, где лучше разместить столы с угощением. Гостей обещалось немало. В честь Дня Рождения наследника Уэйнов Брюс устраивал масштабный благотворительный вечер, на котором будут присутствовать многие высокопоставленные особы.  
\- В первую очередь это мероприятие, рассчитанное на укрепление связей с общественностью. Ты должен принять эту ответственность, Дэмиан, и понять, почему это важно - поддержка репутации нашего дома, - тон у Брюса был назидательный и скучный, и с каждой секундой становился все более невыносимым, несмотря на то, что говорил он правду. Сложно было скрывать свое происхождения и оставаться в глазах жителей города человеком. Сложно скрывать, что твои дети - это инкуб, мумия и кандидат в Антихристы. Брюс успокаивал себя только тем, что его родителям удавалось блюсти конспирацию долгие годы.

\- Контроль есть наивысшая форма ответственности, и позже ты это поймешь. Ты контролируешь ситуацию - ты владеешь ей, а, значит, можешь действовать.  
Дэмиан представил, как тонкие губы Брюса размякают и склеиваются, а плоть начинает срастаться. Его жутко раздражали наставления отца. Брюс говорил о доверии, но Дэмиан не чувствовал его, только постоянную настороженность и карточный домик из ожиданий и хрупкой надежды. В Бэтмене не было искренности, не было чувств - Дэмиан видел, что отцом движет боль и старая ноющая месть. Любви он не чувствовал. Но Дэмиан хорошо помнил слова Дика. Дик говорил: "будет трудно", он объяснял, что ответственность и контроль - это совсем разное, что нельзя управлять всем, но нужно быть готовым работать с последствиями своих поступков. А еще Грейсон говорил, что все имеют право на ошибку. Бэтмен бы такое, наверное, и на смертном одре не сказал. Впрочем, он и так на нем каждый день - до самого заката.

\- Осталось всего три дня. Все должно пройти гладко, а потому я хочу, чтобы ты понял, насколько это важно.  
У Дэмиана было стойкое ощущение, будто его отчитывают, причем за что-то, что он еще не сделал. Это было невыносимо - осуждающий тон и внимательный взгляд Брюса, голос с неумело и неуместно звучащей заботой.  
\- Я понимаю, отец, я...  
Меньше всего Дэмиана беспокоила надвигающаяся вечеринка. Еще до завтрака он наткнулся на перечень признаков второго Пришествия, и это заботило его куда сильнее. Дэмиан приучил себя следить за обстановкой в мире и за природными явлениями, внимательно отслеживая все, что выходило за рамки обыденного своей интенсивностью, но, конечно, не доводя себя до паранойи. Просто он не хотел пропустить начало Конца Света, если что.  
\- Что ты понимаешь?  
Дэмиан ощутил кислый вкус во рту и острое желание плюнуть Брюсу в лицо кислотой, лишь бы тот замолчал. Оглушительный звон, грохот и мычанье Пенниуорта для него прозвучали музыкой.  
\- Ты был прав, Альфред, я стал слишком тяжелый для катаний на люстре! - Грейсон усиленно махал крыльями, чтобы оставаться в воздухе не одном месте.  
\- Пойду помогу старику, - Дэмиан не просто растворился в воздухе, он исчез, будто все это время Брюс разговаривал с собственной тенью. И когда он только успел этому научится?  
Уэйн уже не успевал отслеживать новые проявляющиеся способности сына. Иногда ему казалось, что сила мальчика начала превосходить его собственную.

Брюс привык иметь дело с врагами, чья сила в десятки раз превосходила его. Возможно, Дэмиан не станет исключением. Возможно.

***

Иногда становится так, что ужас - темнота в провалах глазниц и осколки костей по каким-то непостижимым причинам облекаются плотью, питаясь чужими кошмарами и чувством вины.  
Грейсон не особо разбирался в такого рода материях, для него куда важнее было понять самого Джейсона, а не то, как ему удалось заполучить себе новое тело.  
\- Он ведь может прийти, ты понимаешь? - Дик задумчиво перебирал карточки с именами гостей, будто собираясь сделать расклад на таро. Конечно, он не обсуждал это с Брюсом, для вампира бывший напарник оставался болезненной темой разговора. Зато Дэмиан всегда был готов перемыть косточки прочим членам семьи. Дик подозревал что не только в метафорическом смысле слова.  
\- Конечно. Ему ведь не нужно приглашение, - хмыкнул Дэмиан. Он взял в руку яблоко из вазы. На глазах у Грейсона фрукт начал гнить - желтая кожица потемнела, становясь коричневой, покрытой россыпью пятен плесени, похожей на гнойники, пока не лопнула. По руке Дэмиана потекла жижа, но он резко вывернул запястье, не позволяя зловонной мякоти затечь в рукав, и сунул яблоко в распахнутый рот Грейсона, который как раз собирался что-то ответить.  
\- Это было гадко, - Дик вытащил яблоко изо рта и с облегчением вздохнул, убедившись, что гниль была иллюзией, а во рту у него не копошатся черви. Он выплюнул откушенный кусок. Пищеварительная система Грейсона отличалась тем, что он не мог принимать твердую пищу. Как и многие представители нечисти, Дик был хищником и питался другими живыми существами, а, точнее, их энергией, которую вытягивал из жертв во время полового сношения. Он мог пить воду в небольших количествах, максимум - с сахаром. Когда Дик был еще совсем птенцом, а Брюс только взял его к себе после смерти родителей, и никак не мог разобраться с тем, чем кормить инкуба, Дик часто крал карамельки или просто грыз сахар, а потом мучился от болей в мышцах, перенасыщенных углеводами, как это бывает у людей от переизбытка молочной кислоты в ходе физических упражнений. Если бы он съел яблоко, его бы, в лучшем случае, стошнило, в худшем - пришлось бы промывать желудок, чтобы избежать гниения. По крайней мере, ему "повезло" со строением челюсти и она была подобна человеческой, в отличие от Брюса. Если Дик в своей истинной форме хотя бы лицом имел некоторое сходство с человеком, то Брюс без маскировки выглядел настоящим монстром, и челюсть его двигалась исключительно, как у хищника - вверх и вниз, а не во все стороны, как у всеядных. По мнению Дика, Бэтмен был великолепен - с размахом крыльев в десять метров, глазами, горящими, как пламя ада, и набором клыков, которыми можно было перемалывать мясо и кости в фарш. Молекулы вампира были нестабильны, а потому он легко менял форму - мог рассыпаться пеплом или стаей летучих мышей, обратиться тенью или зловещим гипнотическим шепотом, мог сложить крылья, как длинный плащ, в складках которого можно спрятаться от всего на свете...

Дэмиан помахал растопыренной ладонью перед самым носом Грейсона, который с тоской смотрел на Брюса.  
\- Хэй, Грейсон. Мы вообще то обсуждали Тодда. Дохлого Тодда, который может заявиться ко мне на Мое Рождество.  
\- День рождения, - машинально поправил Дик.  
\- Это вы заказали эту ерунду? - Брюс незаметно выпустил коготь и вскрыл большую, почти в его рост, коробку. В ней, опутанное, слоями полупрозрачной бумаги, точно мумия бинтами, покоилось зеркало. Брюс вытащил его и прислонил к стене.  
Бэтмен не любил зеркала из-за серебра и лжи - они не показывали ему отражения.  
\- Не-а, - небрежно ответил Дэмиан, - Дешевка какая-то.  
На улице принялись скулить псы - тоскливо, будто предчувствуя смерть. Вой звучал с разных сторон, точно их была стая.  
\- Ты вроде говорил, что кормил Тита? - Дик, наконец, оторвался от созерцания Брюса. Ему казалось, что под бледной кожей, точно бабочка внутри кокона, дремлет обожаемое им чудовище, и если присмотреться немного повнимательнее, он сможет обойти иллюзию и увидеть очертания сложенных крыльев или когтистые лапы вместо аккуратных и слабых человеческих кистей. Впрочем, Дик знал, что сбросить маскировку Брюса можно только с помощью могущественных чар, как и с него самого. С него, Грейсона, даже посложнее будет. Для каждого Дик выглядел немного иначе, его облик и тело в любой форме приспосабливалось под предпочтения смотрящего, что было очень удобно для охотника, которому нужно заманивать жертву в койку. Даже если Дика находили привлекательным или, хотя бы, милым, в его "птичьеи" обличье, то при виде Бэтмена бывало, что и матерые преступники могли навалить полные штаны дерьма. Но не Джейсон.  
\- Он всегда был смелым.  
\- Кто, Тит? - не понял Дэмиан. - Ну я думал, что он съел почтальона и ему этого хватит.  
\- Джейсон.

Этим Тодд и покорил много лет назад мертвое сердце Бэтмена, немного очерствевшее после ухода Робина в самостоятельный полет, когда тот стал Найтвингом. Джейсон Тодд, обычный мальчишка, выросший на уродливых улицах Готэма, человек и воришка, снял покрышки с бэтмобиля, а, столкнувшись с Темным Рыцарем лицом к лицу, ткнул вампира монтировкой в пах и удрал. Брюс был настолько потрясен тем, что ребенок его не испугался, что даже ловить не стал.

Судьба свела их снова две недели спустя. А потом - еще раз, и Джейсон предупредил его о том, что группировки в городе переходят на серебрянные пули. В конце концов, Брюс сгреб его в охапку и предложил сотрудничество. Тодд согласился.

Это был неповторимый опыт, и порой Брюсу казалось, что он учится у своего воспитанника не меньше, чем тот у него.  
Позже Уэйн вспоминал, в основном, в разговорах с другом Кэл-Элом, что никто не дал ему столько веры в людей, как Джейсон Тодд. И никто не забрал ее столько с собой в закрытый гроб на глубину в два с лишним метра. Если Дик научил Брюса улыбаться и быть более отзывчивым, то Джейсон, безусловно, достиг большего. Уэйн стал разбираться в людях. До любви, как у Супер-мена,Человека завтрашнего дня, конечно было далеко, да и вообще, считалось, что твари вроде Бэтмена на подобное не способны, но он перестал считать их чем-то вроде сложных и непонятных и нелогичных объектов, которые нужно спасать, потому что на это положили свои не-жизни мать и отец. Или воспринимать их, как еду. Брюс мог жить, довольствуясь кровью животных, но для использования своей мощи на полную ему постоянно требовалась человеческая кровь, и Бэтмен не видел причин отказывать в ней. Он, по возможности, избегал убийств, но не всегда это было возможно. И все же он надеялся, что еще застанет ночь, когда правило "убивай, чтобы не быть убитым" перестанет быть для Готэма актуальным.

В конце концов, из Джейсона получился отличный Робин. Смелый, безрассудный, отчаянный и жестокий. Он так стремился превзойти своего предшественника Дика, что почти достиг предела человеческих возможностей. Наглый и упрямый, Джейсон, казалось, всегда рвался к тому, чтобы прыгнуть выше головы и брал на себя больше, чем мог осилить.

Люди очень хрупкие существа. Брюс настолько привык к исполнительности Тодда, что перестал воспринимать его как человека, как слабого и уязвимого. Как того, кто сам нуждается в заботе и защите.  
Брюс, как и все представители своего племени, был пунктуален и одержим точностью, но той ночью, когда на заброшенном заводе прогремел взрыв, расцветив ночное небо токсичными испарениями, он опоздал. Потом, впрочем, во время вскрытия, стало ясно, что успей Брюс до того, как в бомбе сработал таймер, спасти Робина все равно бы не удалось. Джокер подвергал его многочасовым пыткам после того как сначала замучил на глазах мать Джейсона. Или женщину, которую психопат убедил в том, что она - его мать. Правды Брюс так и не узнал, только то, что в теле Джейсона почти не осталось целых костей, а его зубы были обнаружены в желудке. 

Смерть Тодда подкосила Брюса настолько, что он был последним, кто поверил в его возвращение.  
Когда человек умирает в муках и бессильном гневе, высвобождается большое количество энергии. Джейсон остался упрямцем до конца - его воля к жизни и злоба оказались настолько сильны, что спустя время на месте разрушенного завода стали поговаривать о призраках. Тодд, а, точнее, то, что от него осталось - истерзанные яростью клочья памяти и боли - питался страхом и копил мощь. Он был чувством тревоги, одиночества и беспричинной тоски, стоном простуженного ветра среди разбитых колонн, скрежетом ногтей по камням. Джейсон - то, чем он стал, медленно собирал себя и свое желание мстить, пропитывая его ненавистью ко всему живому. Год ему потребовался, чтобы снова научиться убивать. Бездомные, которые находили в стенах разрушенного завода укрытие и приют, раздирали себе лица и сбрасывались с верхних этажей здания, разбиваясь о камни, которые впитывали кровь, как морские губки. Джейсон "жил" иллюзиями. Он умирал снова и снова, и, чтобы забыть о своей смерти, убивал других. Ему было больно, и он надеялся передать эту боль другим, погрузив их в собственную агонию.

Он сумел покинуть завод до того, как Бэтмен всерьез заинтересовался происходящим на нем. Неоценимую услугу Тодду оказали студенты - исследователи паранормального, наставившие повсюду оборудования, спиритических досок и видеокамер. Он перебил их по одному, кроме Саши - главной в съемочной группе. Он вывел ее из здания с видеокассетой в руке. В своем расследовании она дошла до конца и узнала его историю, после чего добровольно залила в Интернет запись от пользователя "Скарлетт". Так Джейсон смог раствориться в цифровом информационном поле. К тому моменту он "очнулся" настолько, что твердо знал, чего хочет - добраться до Бэтмена и отомстить.

Джейсону оказалось достаточно отправленного Скарлетт по электронной почте файла, чтобы проникнуть в дом, проявиться пятнами зловещего грибка в портретных галереях, заставить трубы протекать, а растения - засохнуть.  
Брюс не поверил даже когда в один жаркий день солнце, казалось, превратило воздух в расплавленную смолу, десятки и сотни птиц начали влетать в дом, битЬся о стены и разбивать окна. Альфред до рассвета собирал их пушистые трупики по всему особняку, а потом принялся стирать со стен надписи. В коридорах держался стойкий запах гари и химикатов, Джейсон оставлял следы, он, наверное, раз пять разбивал капсулу со своим костюмом в бэтпещере, но Бэтмен, казалось, даже не рассматривал возможности возвращения Джейсона в качестве злого и мстительного духа. И Джейсон, соответственно, не мог его прикончить - для него было важно, чтобы Брюс, хотя бы в последнюю секунду своей не-жизни понял, кто за ним пришел. Без этого месть теряла смысл.  
\- Мой заказ не приходил? - поинтересовался Тим, спустившись по ступенькам. На нем был минимум бинтов и банный халат. Мумия принимал ванны с бальзамирующим составом. Он, конечно, мог выглядеть, как почти живой подросток, но следовало заботиться о своем теле, ведь Дрейк планировал, что оно прослужит ему еще очень и очень долго. Пару тысяч лет, как минимум.  
\- Вероятно, - ответил Брюс с некоторым недовольством - его явно раздражали воющие псы. Или пес.

Тим увидел, что в гостиной помимо Брюса находится и Дэмиан, и решил, что свою посылку он проверит попозже. Тим не любил конфликты и всегда стремился к тому, чтобы избежать их или рассчитать способы их избежания, вот только конфликты к нему так и липли.  
Когда Джейсон понял, что до Брюса ему не добраться, он переключился на Дрейка, который на тот момент занимал пост Робина, отличался наблюдательностью и проницательным умом и уж точно подозревал о наличии полтергейста в особняке, что делало его легкой мишенью. Отрицание делает слепым, и порой это может дать защиту. Тодд решил отыграться на мальчике, который занял его место. Занял его жизнь - так он думал.  
Джейсон начал с малого, как действовали все существа, подобные ему - с шорохов и скрипов, перейдя к спутыванию бинтов и разбрасыванию вещей. Особенно жестоко это было, когда он добрался до каноп Дрейка, в которых хранились внутренние органы. Тим каждое утро начинал с их поисков, и обнаруживал алебастровые контейнеры в самых неожиданных местах, вроде камина или вообще бэтмобиля. Когда Тодд оставил канопы в покое, стало только хуже. Терпение Тима иссякло, когда Джейсон перешел в активное наступление и столкнул его с лестницы.

\- Знаешь, считается, что полтергейст (в отличие от других призраков) привязан не к месту, а к человеку — как правило, ребёнку, вступающему в стадию полового созревания, - цитировал Дик, аккуратно подклеивая брату обломки костей, - в этом случае последнего именуют "агентом" или "фокальным лицом".  
\- Я не думаю, что Джейсон вернулся с того света, чтобы отомстить тому, о чьем существовании он не мог знать... созревание?  
\- Половое созревание, братишка, - Грейсон прижал осколок ребра и выждал, чтобы клей схватился. Тим восстановится, конечно же, но будет лучше сперва собрать его. - Это может быть очень приятно, - он облизнулся и придвинулся к Тиму теснее. - Я всегда учил тебя всему, а, значит...  
\- А значит, что ЭТОМУ ты учить меня не будешь, - Дрейк выставил вперед собственную отломавшуюся руку на манер посоха, - если ты хочешь есть, найди себе кого-нибудь... более подходящего, а не...

Тим попытался пошутить над собой, но так ничего и не придумал. Не говоря уже о том, что ему было просто неловко обсуждать с Грейсоном подобные вещи. Конечно, Дик мог обсуждать все, что касалось секса, и не стесняться, поскольку для него любые сексуальные практики разной степени табуированности так же различались между собой как суп, салат или гарнир.

Неделя потребовалась Тиму для подготовки ритуала, и за эту неделю Джейсон сделал все, чтобы испортить обитателям жизнь. Дик, впрочем, тоже смог избежать издевательств беспокойного духа, как и Альфред. Инкуб начал преследовать Джейсона в ответ - по отпечаткам ног, грязных от кладбищенской земли, по царапинам от ногтей, появляющихся на обоях и хлопанью дверей. 

\- Знаешь, я ведь еще не делал этого с призраками! Все эти штуки с телекинезом и использованием предметов могут быть очень интересными!  
Грейсон всегда был не дурак пожрать от души. Или, скорее, вместо души, ведь по мнению религиозников, ее у него быть не могло.  
\- Но если ты не хочешь так, ты можешь просто смотреть на меня! - заявил Дик, поглаживая в очередной раз восстановленную капсулу с костюмом Тодда в бэтпещере.  
\- Я могу надеть его, когда буду ласкать себя, братишка.

Несколько секунд ничего не происходило, а затем Дика швырнуло вперед, лбом в стекло. Если бы не рога, шансов серьезно порезаться у него было бы больше. А так Грейсон мог с чистой совестью сообщить Тиму, что эксперимент завершен, и Джейсон, по-видимому, представляет из себя> комок ярости и страха, демонстрирующий способность к восприятию внешней информации вплоть до понимания фраз.

Ритуал изгнания сработал настолько хорошо, что из особняка исчез не только беспокойный дух Джейсона Тодда, но и Брюс. Он проснулся среди дня и испытал непреодолимое желание покинуть дом. Решив, что, возможно, он забыл о каких-то неотложных делах в Уэйнкорпе или в Аркхэме, он направился туда, натянув перчатки и прихватив зонт - день выдался солнечным, что для Готэма было редкостью.

Когда Брюс вернулся домой - растерянный и раздраженный от того, что его дневной покой был так странно прерван, он не смог зайти в дом. Он стоял, как идиот, в солнечных лучах, под зонтом и не мог открыть дверь.  
Как и все вампиры, Уэйн не мог зайти в помещение без приглашения, что первое время существенно осложняло его работу, как Бэтмена. Пока он не начал работать с Робином, который буквально стал для него ключом от всех дверей. Приглашение требовалось один раз, и, конечно же, Уэйну была открыта каждая дверь собственного особняка, до последней кладовки, включая все секретные коридоры и потайные ходы. До того момента, как Дрейк закончил проводить ритуал. Остаток дня у Бэтмена ушел на экскурсию по дому в компании Альфреда и Дика (Тим, кажется, прятался в саркофаге) с церемонными открытиями каждой из нескольких десятков дверей в доме и церемонными приглашениями. Тоже самое пришлось повторять и с окнами. Брюс, конечно, мог просачиваться сквозь них, но кому захочется просачиваться туманом или облаком праха в собственном доме?

Джейсона вышвырнуло на улицы Готэма, и вернуться он не мог, натыкаясь на невидимый, но непреодолимый барьер вокруг дома. А затем он попался в ловушку, расставленную людьми Талии аль Гул - члены Лиги Теней заперли его, поймав в артефакт - нож для жертвоприношений, сделанный из метеорита и подаренный Талии отцом. Позже Талия объяснила Джейсону, что предмет мог быть любым, главное, чтобы принадлежал ей, но она решила, что нож будет не так унизительно, как, скажем, любимый пояс для чулков.  
\- Кроме того, разве это не символический подарок? Наша жизнь состоит из символов и знамений, запомни это, Джей, - так сказала она ему на прощание и обняла.  
Талия настолько любила знаки, что превратила в них своего сына, если, конечно, порожденная ей тварь могла так называться. Дэмиан был знамением Апокалипсиса и предвестником гибели человечества. Он был живым свидетельством того, что конец близок.  
Талия аль Гул не просто дала Джейсону новую жизнь - с воскрешением Тодд кое-как справился сам, но с помощью Ям Лазаря и черной магии она вернула ему физическое тело. После обучения Джейсона в Лиге Теней их пути разошлись. Тодд взял себе псевдоним "Красный Колпак" в честь племени злых созданий, известных своим обычаем окунать головные уборы в кровь своих жертв.  
Тогда он снова вернулся в Готэм - мстить Бэтмену и делать город чище. Джокера Джейсон ненавидел, но с клоуном-психопатом умышленно сражаться не собирался. После смерти что-то повернулось в мозгах у Тодда, и Джокер был для него не живым существом, а чем-то вроде судьбы или стихийного бедствия, вроде урагана, борьба с которым бессмысленна. Что толку сражаться с ветряными мельницами, когда нужно укреплять дома и молиться о том, чтобы миновала чаша сия?

Джейсон сражался с преступниками, святошами и экзорцистами, с сектантами и просто убийцами, с демонами и, конечно же, с другими членами бэтсемьи. Брюс считал, что Джейсон убивает слишком много, даже в тех случаях, когда без этого можно обойтись. Джейсон считал, что Брюс своими методами работы ничего не добьется, а слабые и уродливые духом должны быть уничтожены. 

Они были на ножах, пока серьезный кризис не вынудил их объединиться против общего врага. С тех пор между бэтсемьей и Джейсоном установилось что-то вроде шаткого перемирия, которое, впрочем, могло рухнуть в любой момент, и так случилось, когда Брюса считали погибшим, и бывшие Робины начали делить между собой плащ Темного Рыцаря. Дележкой это назвать было трудно: Дик наотрез отказывался быть Бэтменом, а Джейсон хотел до безумия. Дэмиан был не против, зато против Дэмиана были все, даже Джейсон - "Бэтмен-антихрист это не то, что нужно Готэму!". Тим предлагал свою кандидатуру на пост Робина и считал, что Дэмиану стоит вернуться к матери, а Дику - прекратить ломаться и принять плащ. В конце концов, его к этому готовили. Джейсона Тим с превеликим удовольствием изгнал бы еще разок, просто чтобы сбить с него спесь. Закончилось все полномасштабным сражением. Джейсона заперли в Аркхэме, Тим ушел, устав от постоянных конфликтов и того, что никто ему не верит, когда он утверждает, что Брюс - жив, просто застрял в коридорах времени и нуждается в помощи. Дрейк не оценил то, что его сочли сумасшедшим и отправился туда, где его знания и проницательный ум могли оценить по достоинству, туда, где ему могли помочь разобраться с тем, что делать дальше и где уж точно не назовут задротом - к Рас аль Гулу, в Лигу Теней, искать тайные знания и способы вернуть Бэтмена в Готэм.  
Дик принял плащ и ответственность за Дэмиана, который стал Робином.

Когда Брюс вернулся в Готэм, он оказался заперт в ней раз и навсегда - за все приходится платить. Все стало на свои места, и Тодд практически восстановился в своих правах члена бэтсемьи. Практически - потому что старался не сталкиваться ни с Бэтменом, ни с другими птичками, не считая Найтвинга, с которым можно было отлично развлечься.  
Но на День Рождения Дэмиана он вполне мог заявиться. Хотя бы для того, чтобы помочь, если действительно начнется заварушка.  
В свое время Джейсон пообещал быть рядом с Дэмианом в самые трудные мгновения его жизни, для того, чтобы убить его, если тот не сможет изменить свою судьбу.

Этот договор был заключен после того, как Дэмиан в очередной раз сбежал из дома и наткнулся на Джейсона во время его патруля. Красный Колпак пригласил его в свое укрытие, где и состоялся разговор.  
\- Бэтс точно не сможет убить тебя. Даже если в тебе проснется сила, способная разрушить наш гребаный мир.  
Дэмиан вздохнул и отхлебнул пепси из банки. У Джейсона в доме было полно еды, которой Дэмиан никогда не пробовал - сладкая газировка, пицца, китайская лапша, шоколадные батончики и много полуфабрикатов в ярких коробках. Джейсон, кажется, бросал вызов жизни во всем - даже в еде, будто пробовал на прочность собственный желудок. Хотя его едва ли ждала язва. Несмотря на то, что тело Джейсона представляло собой живую плоть, подверженную тлетворному влиянию времени и повреждениям, он был сильнее любого человека и обладал некоторыми сверхспособностями, не считая того, что кое-что из возможностей полтергейста, вроде телекинеза, осталось при нем. По факту Джейсон представлял собой измененное черной магией человеческое тело, одержимое злым духом. Джейсон мог лазить по стенам, срыгивать гвозди, выворачивать шею на 180 градусов и делать множество других вещей, которые казались Дэмиану очень забавными.  
\- Я знаю.  
\- Несмотря на все творящееся в нашем мире дерьмо, я люблю жизнь и все такое. И я готов бороться за нее. Ты отличный парень, Дэмиан, и я даже верю в то, что ты можешь победить. Но если нет... - в голосе Джейсона скользнула угроза, в которой не было необходимости. - Я тебя убью.  
\- Обещаешь?  
Джейсон кивнул, и Дэмиану в тот вечер было легко, как никогда, будто глупый дохлый Тодд снял часть той неподъемной ноши, что давила на Уэйна-младшего почти все время.  
Учитывая, что ни одно значительное событие в Готэме не проходит без неприятностей, было бы наивно надеяться, что в День Рождения единственного наследника дома Уэйн все пройдет гладко.  
\- Может, просто... пригласить его? Что скажешь? - Дик улыбнулся и похлопал Дэмиана по спине, ощущая тревогу мальчика. - И что насчет Колина? Он будет?  
\- Разумеется, - Дэмиан хмыкнул.

Уилкс был одним из тех немногих людей, которые удерживали Дэмиана на одной стороне с человечеством, пусть самого Колина можно было отнести к людям с большой натяжкой. Не было доподлинно известно, кем был этот неуравновешенный мальчишка изначально. У Брюса в ходе исследований было несколько версий. Первая была о мертворожденном младенце, возвращенном к жизни с помощью магии или веры. Вторая - об искусственном человеке, гомункулусе, выращенном искусственно, вне материнской утробы. Это версия, с ростом современных технологий, была наиболее вероятной, так как она допускала, что Уилкс был либо клонирован, либо извлечен из чрева матери на ранних сроках и выхожен в лабораторных условиях. Третья версия предполагала, что Колин - нечисть трудноопределимого вида. Происхождение Уилкса оставалось загадкой, поскольку о его родителях ничего не было известно, детство его проходило в готэмских приютах, и, как известно, во всем Готэме нет места хуже для ребенка, чем эти приюты. Несколько раз Колина усыновляли, но всякий раз он возвращался обратно. В лучшем случае, если приемные родители отказывались от него, а не погибали при подозрительных обстоятельствах. Колин был странным - кротким и добрым ребенком, но страдающим крайней неуравновешенностью, которая проявлялась у него в виде вспышек агрессии. Как и все обычные дети, да и, в общем, люди, он хотел только одного - чтобы его любили и иногда пытались понять, но как бы хорошо он себя не вел, рано или поздно, приемные родители начинали его ненавидеть. Это напоминало проклятье и, как проклятье или болезнь (что почти одно и тоже) развивалось постепенно, начинаясь с легкого недовольства, переходящего в раздражение. Колин проходил через побои и унижения, его морили голодом, запирали в кладовках или подвалах, его выгоняли из дома или увозили в лес и бросали. Всякий раз это перерастало в попытки его убить. Уилкса топили в ванной, бросали в воду включенные бытовые приборы или запирали в доме и уезжали, оставив включенным газ. В моменты, когда обычные дети вызывают у родителей умиление и любовь, Уилкс разжигал в сердцах взрослых глубокую черную ненависть, извлекая наружу их самые отвратительные пороки. Его "жертвы" оправдывались тем, что своей покорностью и смирением Колин не вызывает у них ничего, кроме раздражения, что он "издевается", "провоцирует", что он "напрашивается" и вообще, страшный.

Его последнюю приемную мать заперли в Аркхэме после того, как она пыталась сжечь Колина вместе с домом, собой, супругом и котом. "Загляните в его глаза", - повторяла женщина, "вы увидите этот ужасный, отвратительный свет, свет, который заполнит каждую клетку вашего тела страхом!".  
Колина направили на психотерапию, и после первого сеанса врач попытался прописать ему дозу транквилизаторов, смертельную для ребенка его комплекции и возраста. После этого Колин попал к доктору Джонатану Крейну, сотруднику Аркхэма, уделявшего особое внимание природе страха. С Крэйном или "Пугалом", как его называли, Колин пережил ряд экспериментов, которые от изучения психики перешли в трансформацию его тела и сознания. Крэйн использовал ряд модифицированных токсинов, чтобы превратить ребенка в кровожадного монстра, наделенного сверхсилой. Колин заработал диссоциативное расстройство идентичности, но смирился с тем, что умеет превращаться в уродливого громилу. По всей видимости, Крэйн не брезговал и черной магией, потому что ко всему Уилкс получил непереносимость серебра, святой воды и некоторой атрибутики, хотя если он был нечистью изначально, это, разумеется, не было последствиями экспериментов. У Тима вообще была теория, что это психосоматическое расстройство - самооценка Колина настолько низка и он так сильно считает себя "плохим" и "грязным", что его тело реагирует соответственно. При этом Колин утратил способность испытывать боль - кресты оставляли на нем ожоги, но он не чувствовал этого и не замечал боли или усталости, слишком многое ему пришлось перенести.

Крэйн планировал использовать Колина как оружие против Бэтмена, рассчитывая, что тот не сможет убить ребенка и окажется уязвим. Он ошибся только отчасти - Брюс действительно не смог прикончить мутанта, но и Колин проявил милосердие и, поборов свою темную сторону, прекратил сражение.

После схватки Колин сбежал и от Крэйна и от Бэтмена, укрывшись в монастыре, в котором и остался. А позже он понял, что должен использовать свою силу, чтобы защищать других. Колин не хотел, чтобы другие люди страдали, как он когда-то. Он взял себе имя Эбьюз и выходил по ночам патрулировать, сбегая от монахинь и превращаясь в монстра.  
Так он познакомился с Дэмианом, и между ними завязалась, пожалуй, самая странная дружба на свете. Способность Колина вызывать на себя ненависть совершенно не действовала на Дэмиана - он и так ненавидел все живое. Дэмиан мог мучить Колина - тот не чувствовал боли, а на кошмарные иллюзии пялился с интересом и восхищением.  
\- Это так здорово, как в кино! - восторгался он, когда Дэмиан заставлял видеть улицы Готэма, заваленные трупами, или есть собственные кишки.  
Ну что было с него взять?  
Колин нашел себя в религии, а его любимой книгой, помимо Библии, стала "Странная история доктора Джекила и мистера Хайда".  
Они прекрасно ладили с Дэмианом и, по мнению Дика, это шло маленькому антихристу на пользу.  
\- Это же замечательно, да? Ты пригласил Колина, а я тогда приглашу Джейсона, идет?  
\- Делай, что хочешь, птичья голова, - проворчал Дэмиан, - не думаю, что Тодд испортит праздник больше тебя.

Дэмиан подумал, что, по большому счету, едва ли кто-то может испортить праздник больше его самого. Ему было страшно. Он не делился этим ни с Диком, ни с Колином. Вчера он вычеркнул в своем блокноте последний пункт в списке знамений пришествия в мир Антихриста - Лекскорп объявил о строительстве величайшего в истории человечества храма, храма, которому суждено будет превзойти башню Вавилона.  
"Да не обольстит вас никто никак: ибо день тот не придет, доколе не придет прежде отступление и не откроется человек греха, сын погибели, противящийся и превозносящийся выше всего, называемого Богом или святынею".


End file.
